Straight on till Neverland
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: Nancy Willows is just an ordinary girl who is a fan of Peter Pan and Return to Neverland. One day, she suddenly finds herself in her favourite Disney movie in London and in the middle of the WWII. What can possibly go wrong? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! This idea just popped in my head and I wanted to share it with all of you!  
Feel free to leave reviews and I hope you'll like this. I really love this movie. I don't own Peter Pan,I only own my OC.**

Nancy Willows groaned in pain as she rubbed the place on her back where she was hit. However,it wasn't the first time this happened and she was used to it.

"NANCY!" a female voice shouted from the dining room and Nancy quickly got to her feet.

"WHERE'S THAT DINNER YOU WRETCH!" voice shouted again.

"COMING!" Nancy shouted. She took the tray and left the kitchen.

At the dining table sat three people. One was a man who looked like he was in his fifties. His name was Ryan had white hair and blue eyes. He wore a robe. He glared at Nancy as she came to them.

The second person at a table was a woman in her forties. Her name was Helena had blonde hair and green eyes that were right now full of anger. She wore a white short shirt and blue shorts. All in all,it was too revealing.

The third person at the table was a boy in his name was Justin Willows. He was fat and he wore big black T-shirt and big blue pants. He had black hair and amber eyes. He gave Nancy a dirty look as she set a tray on the table.

"Why are you late again you lazy girl!" Mrs Willows exclaimed. Nancy paused for a moment before she let out a breath,however,she didn't dare to answer. She knew what was coming next.

"Answer me!" Mrs Willows exclaimed. The truth was,steak was overcooked and she had to make another one again.

However,the only thing that Nancy said was "I'm sorry,it won't happen again." Mrs Willows huffed as she and the other two people took the plates. Nancy took that as a cue to leave,however,Mr Willows stopped her. 

"You know Nancy,me and your mother were thinking about something. We think that it's time for you to go to boarding school." Nancy's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to face them.

"What?" she exclaimed. Justin sent her a smirk just as Mrs Willows glared at her. She knew that this would happen eventually,but she was still surprised.

"It's better for all of us. You get to go to school with the other freaks like you,we get rid of you and everyone's happy." Mr Willows concluded. Nancy stood there,tears coming out of her eyes,however she quickly brushed them off as Justin started whistling. 

"You're leaving tomorrow afternoon after you return from school." Mrs Willows said while grinning like a maniac. Nancy just stood there aware that they were all watching her. _'Is my life really going to be like this? But then again,my life is better without them in it.'_ She thought sadly as she washed the dishes. After she finished,she went to the door. 

"Don't bother showing your face again for the rest of the night you freak!" Justin exclaimed as he punched her in the stomach. Nancy cried in pain,however none of the other two said something. They just watched them in amusement.

Nancy sobbed quietly as she stumbled upon stairs and fell down them. She went to her room in cellar.

Her room was actually big,but it was filled with rats and unused things. There was a small pillow for her and she always slept on a floor. Bathroom that she used was upstairs ten metres away. Again,it was small and if she wanted to take a shower she would sneak upstairs to someone's bathroom when the others were asleep.

Nancy's life sucked. She lost her parents in a car accident when she was five and she was put into an orphanage. Willows family adopted her when she was seven. Back then,Nancy felt like she was home,however,three years later,everything changed. Mr Willows started drinking and Mrs Willows started working in the stripper club. She started drinking too. The only one who hasn't changed much was Justin. He kept bullying her,although it was more often now that his parents encouraged him.

They began treating Nancy like she was a dirt and a freak. She usually did all of the house chores. They kept telling her how she was an abomination. Nancy never found herself beautiful.

She was a 12 year-old girl who had shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a lot of bruises on her body and she had a fair skin.

Nancy always doubted herself. She could be immature and the other things once you get to know her,yes,but she was almost always insecure. Everyone at class taunted her because of her family. Only one girl named Isabella stood by her side. Nancy could call her a friend, she was there for her,but she never knew her as a person.

The only 'good' side of her life were remains of her childhood. Disney movies.

She loved _Aladdin_ , _Tarzan_ , _The Lion King_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ … However,there was a film she loved the most. Peter Pan. Actually,she's seen that movie so many times that she now loved the sequel more. She's also seen it a lot of times but it never ceased to amaze her. 

She loved Neverland,The Lost Boys. She loved Jane even though there were times where she would want to punch she loved about her was that she wasn't a typical damsel in distress. Hook,Smee and the Octopus always made her laugh. However,her favorite characters were Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.  
She wished to live in Neverland. She didn't want to grow up. Not that fast. She was only 12! 

Nancy looked at the old video tapes as she sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past eleven. It looked like she won't have time to take a shower tonight. She slipped into her nightgown and she soon fell asleep.

***

Nancy woke up early in the morning. She decided to take a shower. Luckily,she could go to bathroom now. The others wouldn't wake up for at least an hour. After she returned,she dressed into white shirt with short sleeves,blue jeans, and lilac converses. She put a purple jumper in her bag and she put on a lilac headband.

She decided to make breakfast. After she did it,she ate piece of bread as she went out of the house.

Nancy wasn't hungry often. She was really thin,however,she didn't really care about it. Isabella would always take her after school to a bakery or a fast food shop,so she could eat more,even though Nancy objected. Isabella made her swear that she would always eat something.

After she finished school,Nancy told Isabella that she was moving. 

"What do you mean that you're going to boarding school?" she exclaimed. Nancy nodded sadly which made Isabella hug her.

"I'm sorry." Nancy said. Isabella looked at her in disbelief. She was being sorry?

"It's not your fault! Those bastards are guilty!" she shouted. Nancy laughed a bit although Isabella could tell that it was forced. 

"Thank you for everything Isabella. I'll never forget you." She said as they broke apart. Isabella looked at her sadly. Nancy shook her hand and they hugged again for the last time.

"Come here if you escape!" Isabella shouted as Nancy went down the street."Don't worry!" she shouted.

As Isabella disappeared out of her view,Nancy sighed and she felt tears coming out. 

' _Well that's it. Off to new life.'_ she thought as she walked down the road. Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was sound of wind. 

Nancy's Point Of View

I walked down the road thinking about my future. One part of me said that it can't be bad while the other one kept saying how it's going to be really bad. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a kite getting away from a boy because of a wind. 

The boy cried. I didn't know why but I began running after the kite as I heard a boy cheering for me.  
Just as I caught it it flew away again much to my annoyance. However,apparently,I wasn't looking where I was going because I hit in something. It was a tree!

The last thing I heard before everything went black was ' _Once you go there,you can never come back!'  
_

**Phew! That's the longest chapter that I wrote for now. I hope you like it! The next chapter may come out next week. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter! I don't own Peter Pan!**

Shouting. That's the first thing that I heard. I opened my eyes. I saw people dressed in some sort of warrior uniforms. It was dark. Suddenly,I felt cold so I quickly put on my jumper.

Wait,this cold? In Florida and at the beginning of June? Something was weird. This didn't look like Florida. What happened?

I felt pain at the back of my head. Then I remembered the boy,his kite and the tree. This is what happens when I don't watch where I'm going. But that didn't explain what was I doing in the middle of I don't know where.

I then saw a huge tower or clock that looked familiar! Oh my god! It was Big Ben! That means that I'm in London! How the hell did I get here?

Suddenly,a loud alarm went off. I covered my ears as soon as I heard it. I stood up just as one man who seemed to be in his fifties ran over to me. He was also dressed in that uniform.

"Miss,where are your parents?" he asked me. He had a British accent.I didn't know what to say. He must have noticed that too. "Look Miss,just find them and be quick! Nazists are coming." He said.

I was confused. Nazists? "You mean,Germans?" I asked the man. He nodded and said "Yes,now go and find your parents. Good luck!" he said as he ran back to the army that was going somewhere.

I was left alone. I looked around. There were people that looked like they lived in the 40's. Wait a second. Nazists? 40's? I was supposedly in the World War II!

But how could this happen? I was a girl from the 21st century! I shrugged it off. I had to find out what time was it.

I spotted a woman that wore grey dress. "Excuse me,Madam,could you please tell me what time and day is it?" I asked her quickly. She eyed me curiously,looking at me from head to toe. I didn't know why

Finally,she said,"It's half past eight. Today is the fifth of May and the year is 1940." My eyes widened. 1940? That must mean that the Battle for Britain occurred in this time! Now,we haven't learned at school about WWII,but I read it on the Internet. We were supposed to learn it for two years.

I thanked the woman as I walked away. What was I going to do now? Nazists will be coming soon. I then remembered what that man told me. Maybe I could find a shelter! I don't know what I'm going to do after that,though.

I looked in my bag. There was my mobile phone,two apples and a sandwich. I put it on. The first thing that I need to do is to find that shelter.

Suddenly,an even louder alarm was heard. That must mean that they will start throwing bombs soon! I began running. What did I get myself into?

There were only shops in this area. I kept running. I stopped at the corner of the street to take a breath. But then,I could see airplaines in the sky! _'Holy crap!'_ I thought.

I ran again. At the next corner of the street,there was a house. It looked familiar,like I've seen it somewhere before. It was huge and blue. Next to it was a thing that looked like a shelter.

I noticed that the lights in the house were off. What if someone was in the shelter? I couldn't just barge in.

Then,one airplane dropped something. On the other hand,I could do it! I quickly opened the door. I went inside as I closed them.

However,I couldn't believe what I saw. In front of me were three people. One was a woman,probably in her thirties. She wore a blue dress with white apron. She had a dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Next to her were two children. One was a girl,who had the same hair and eyes as the woman. She wore a pink dress.

The last one was a boy. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in green pajamas.

Then I heard growling. Behind me was a dog.

I let out a scream. The children did too,however,woman just watched in shock. Those were Wendy Darling and her children! But,how was this possible? They didn't exist! This is all just a dream! They're only characters from a movie!

Wendy walked towards me."It's alright,we won't hurt you." She said. We stopped screaming. She took my hands and led me to the bed.

"Now,what's your name?" she asked me soothingly. I stared at her. Jane and Danny looked confused.  
"Nancy,Nancy Willows. Sorry,I didn't want to barge in,it's just that I didn't know where to go and…" I said frantically.

"It's alright. Nancy,where are your parents?" she asked me again. 

"They're dead." I whispered without thinking. Wendy looked at me in horror while Jane gasped.  
"I'm sorry for coming in. It was a mistake." I said as I opened the door.

I felt someone grab me by hand. I looked behind and I saw that it was Wendy. "Wait! Where will you go?" she asked me. We then heard bombs falling. I was scared. I could tell that the others were too. Danny was holding Jane's hands.

"Especially with those bombs?" Wendy asked. I then opened my mouth to say something,but I realized that she had a point. With those airplanes,I could get killed in a minute!

Wendy looked as if she was contemplating. Finally,she said,"You're welcome to stay here with us."  
I was shocked. "What did you say?" I asked her slowly. "I said that you can live here with us." It was nice of her,however,I didn't want to bother her.

"Thank you for the offer,it's very nice of you,but I can't." I said. Wendy looked concerned. "But you can't just go out there. What if you get hurt?" I wondered why did she care of what would happen to me. I shrugged it off.

"Can you please stay?" Danny asked. I sighed. He was always so cute. He came towards me and I took him in my arms. He looked sad. Maybe I could stay… I still had to figure out how I ended up here and why. Apparently,I wasn't in the past. I was in my favorite movie. "Alright. Thank you." I said as he cheered. Wendy looked relieved. I saw Jane looking at me curiously.

The Darlings then introduced themselves to me. Wendy looked at me curiously as we shook hands. I wondered why. "I was wondering if we had met before?" she asked me. I was surprised. "I'm sorry,but I don't remember meeting you." I quickly said. For some reason,Wendy looked puzzled.

"What are you wearing?" Jane asked me. I then remembered that I still wore my jeans,shirt and converses. They weren't exactly common in this time. "Um…" I started. Luckily,Wendy came to my rescue. "It's not important Jane." She said.

"Nancy,Nancy! Do you want to hear about Peter Pan?" Danny asked me excitedly. I was about to say yes,however,I remembered that If they saw that I knew about him,they would ask me how. I couldn't exactly tell them that I'm from the world where they're all characters from a movie. That wouldn't end up well. They would think that I've gone nuts! 

"Um,sure. Why not. Who's Peter Pan?" I asked pretending to be curious. Wendy looked at us with a smile. Jane on the other hand,seemed a bit annoyed.

"Peter Pan is a boy who never grows up. He fights the evil Captain Hook and his pirates!" Danny exclaimed. I chuckled. "Really?" I asked. Wendy nodded as she told us a story of how Peter cut off Hook's hand and fed it to crocodile. I never really knew which hand was it because in Disney they said that it was the left hand,while in the book it said that it was the right one.

However,Wendy said that it was the left one. I grinned as she finished the story. "Remember,Hook will never win as long as there's faith,trust and pixie dust." She concluded.

"What a nice story!" I exclaimed. Danny nodded while Jane looked at me in disbelief. Probably because I was her age and I still loved those kind of stories.

It seemed as if bombs have stopped falling. We carefully got out of the shelter and went into the house. Wendy put Danny in bed while Jane went to her room. She led me there.

"You can sleep here." She said while pointing at the bed in front of the window. "Thank you." I said. Then I hugged her. She was surprised but she returned the hug.

I fell on the bed and I soon found myself sleeping.

 **That's it for now! Feel free to leave reviews and opinions! Next chapter is coming soon. See you for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! Finally,the movie plot starts! I don't own Peter Pan,I only own my OC!**

It's been two months since I got here. It was July now. Germans haven't stopped attacking. Every week,we would all go to the shelter.

I got closer to Danny. We always listened to Wendy's stories. We sometimes even played being Peter Pan and Hook together. Wendy was always there for me. I never told her about my past,but she understood and respected my decision.

Jane,on the other hand,thought that I was being childish. She once asked me how could I listen to those stories. That didn't end well.

This war was awful. It seemed like there was no end. I felt sympathy towards Jane. She was forced to face reality in awful circumstances,so I couldn't really blame her for forgetting about stories like Peter Pan and Neverland.

I was coming back from the bakery. Wendy asked me to buy some bread. I caught up with Jane and Nana II who went to get Danny a birthday present. The events of the movie have started. But I wasn't supposed to be here. Even though two months have passed,I still had no idea of how did I end up here in the first place.

Suddenly,Nana II stopped,snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around. I got used to London. I remember reading about its fog. The book said that if you breath it,it's like you're breathing feathers from a pillow. That's what scared me about this place. Luckily,it never happened.

"What is it,Nana II?" Jane asked. Nana II showed us what the children drew as she jumped on it. Jane chuckled as Nana II came back. "Aw,but we don't have time for it you silly dog! We have to get this home to Danny!" Jane said as she put the present in her bag.

Suddenly,the alarms were heard. As usual. "Oh no! Quick Nancy,Nana II! Jane exclaimed as we started running. I'm seriously sick of these attacks. They keep destroying everything!

Jane stopped for a moment before I pulled her by my hand and we ran. We ran over the mess that Nazists created and the lights that were being turned on. I heard someone say something before that,but I didn't understand what. It wasn't important now anyway. We had to get back to safety!

We started running again when we got past the obstacles,however,Nana II stopped. But why was she... Oh crap! I grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her back to where Nana II had stopped. "What is it?" she said angrily. She then looked at Nana II. "What is it girl?" she asked her.

Nana II just sniffed and looked around. "Come on Jane!" I shouted while I pulled her and Nana II under a dust bin and some boards. Nana II started barking. "Oh my gosh!" Jane exclaimed as we all got under and the bomb fell. We all watched surprised. "Thanks Nancy." Jane said.

Nana II licked me and then Jane. "Nana II,we're not out of the woods yet. We have to get back out there." Jane said while holding her. Apparently,Nana II didn't like the idea because she frowned and growled. I could understand her. It was awful!

"Look,who's in charge here?" Jane asked while crossing her arms. Nana II barked as if to say that it's her.  
"Don't be silly,I am. Now come on!" Jane said as we started running again. Our path was cut off by a car that passed next to us. Then the next one passed again. Seriously,everyone is driving like they're crazy!

This time,we managed to get across the street. We saw soldiers marching while we ran. Finally,a familiar blue house came into our view. However, we headed to the shelter. I opened the door and we all entered in while breathing heavily. Jane closed the door and leaned upon them. "Jane,Nancy!" Wendy and Danny exclaimed. Wendy hugged Jane and then me.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you…" she said while examining Jane. "Mother,we're fine." Jane said. I put the bread on the table. "Hey,you two made it past the pirates!" Danny exclaimed while hanging on a bed. "Daniel…" Jane said as she took him on a shoulder.

Danny has seen a present. "What's that? What's that?" he asked excitedly as they both fell on a bed. I chuckled. "It's for me,isn't it?" Danny asked while trying to get to it. Jane finally let him. "Alright. Happy birthday Daniel!" She said while giving him a present. He took it gladly out of her hand. I knew what was going to happen next though.

"Socks. Two of them." He said disappointedly as he held out one that was green,while the other one was grey and red. I sat next to him. "Jane,dear,how very practical." Wendy said while Jane grinned. "Got them in size large,so he could grow into them." She said as she walked away. I could see that Wendy wasn't that happy either. Then a smile formed on her face as she came towards us.

"Look,Danny!" she took the socks and put them on her hands. "Pan and Hook! See?" she asked as Danny and I laughed. "I want to hear a Peter Pan story!" Danny said as he was sat in Wendy's lap. Nana II barked. I saw that Jane sat on a chair and was listening to the radio.

"Alright,then. How about the time Peter and The Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose?" Wendy asked us. "Oh,that's a good one!" Danny responded as I nodded while grinning. That was one of my favorite stories. Probably because it showed how Hook could be really stupid.

"It was late one misty evening and Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter's hideout. Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went to shore,leaving the Jolly Roger unguarded. That's when Peter Pan arrived." I smiled as she got to that part. I remember watching this part of the movie and it was awesome. I listened to the story as I remembered how it played out. "He and the boys slipped to board and there they found it. Hook's remarkable treasure." "Wow." Danny said. "Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it and put Hook to hunt them down to get it back. It was all a great game for Peter. And then,from out of he was there,the evil Captain Hook,with the ferocious swordfight and the fast of the wind!" I imagined Hook cackling. Danny gasped as Nana II covered her head with paws in fear. That really wasn't the best part. It creeped me out when I was little. However,when I think about it better,Hook was always a child with a body of a man. The way he cried for Smee to help him,he was worse than a baby. At least in my opinion.

"You see Danny,Hook will never win,as long as there's faith,trust and pixie dust." Wendy said. She always said that at the end of stories. I liked it though. It was like,key thing. Wait,she already finished the story? I missed the best part! I pouted as Danny stood up. "Surrender you codfish!" he shouted as he knocked Jane's notebook out of her hands by accident. While Jane and Danny talked,I thought about what was coming next. Let's hope that Hook will have mercy… Who am I kidding? It's Captain Hook we're talking about!

 **I hope you like it! It won't be the same as the movie though,there might be some slight changes! I can't wait for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I want to thank those who are following my story! I don't own Peter Pan, I own my OC!**

A few hours later,when it seems like they stopped with bombs,we went to the house. "Honestly mother,I don't know why do you fill his head with those silly stories." Jane said as we climbed up the stairs.

Honestly,Jane reminded me of Mr. Darling. "But they're not silly Jane,they're…" Wendy started but was cut off by the knock on a door.

"Take care of Danny,will you?" Wendy asked as she gave him to me because I was in front of her. I took him in my arms while Jane watched in worry. "Go on,I'll be right there." She said as she went to open the door.

I put Danny in bed and went to room to change. I put on a pink nightgown with short sleeves and white slippers.

I then sat on the chair and began to brush my hair. I sighed as I came across those very familiar streaks,which reminded me of what happened about a month ago… 

_I sat on a chair as Wendy brushed my hair. She offered to do it and even though I objected at first,I eventually gave in. She suddenly stopped doing it. I wondered why. But then,I remembered._

 _"Sorry if it's because of them." I said quietly. Wendy looked surprised. "No,it's just that… I've never seen anyone with something like it." She said as she pointed to the red streaks in my hair. "I've had them ever since I can remember." I explained nervously._

 _"It's alright,it's special…" she hesitated before she continued. "You remind me of someone that I've met a long time ago…"_

I never knew who was that person. I never really liked those streaks anyway. Probably because my 'family' used them as one of more reasons to make my life a living hell. I remember one time they really did it…

 _I was coming back from school. I came home. "You're back you freak!" Justin exclaimed as he pulled me by my hair._

 _I groaned in pain. Suddenly,it stopped. Justin was looking at me with an evil smile on his face. "So,you're not just a freak…" he said._

 _"Mom,dad! Look! He shouted as Mr and Mrs Willows came to us. "What's with her hair?" Mrs Willows screamed._

 _I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Mrs Willows was always the queen of drama. " What's with my hair?" I asked confused. "It has red in it! The color of a devil!" Justin exclaimed. He must have seen that new movie. What was it called? Oh yeah! Red Riding Hood!_

 _"We'll make you listen to us you daughter of a devil!" Mr Willows exclaimed as Justin punched me in the stomach again. That was one of the worst things that ever happened while I was there. Even Mr and Mrs Willows hit me later._

I shuddered at the memory. ' _Forget about it,they're not here anymore.'_ A voice in my head told me but it didn't really help. I put on a lilac headband just as I heard someone shouting.

"No! I will not promise!" Jane shouted at her mother as she turned her back. I looked at Wendy and she gave me a sad look. I hated the fact that they had to go away. Wait,if I'm also here,I'll have to go away too!

"Oh Jane,we'll be together again. You must have faith…" That was when Jane really got mad. "Faith,trust,pixie dust? Mother,those are just words from your stories,THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING!" she shouted as she kicked the doll and turned her back again with crossed arms.

"Yes,they do. Peter Pan says they'll make you fly." We turned around and saw Danny. "Daniel,story time is over!" Jane shouted as she pulled the curtains. This was the part where she annoyed me a bit.

"Look! It's a war! Peter Pan isn't real and people don't fly!" Danny looked like he was about to cry. I felt sorry for him. "They do too!" he retorted. I knew that this part wasn't the best one. When I watched it,I was wondering if Peter Pan was real. I snapped out of my thoughts as Danny shouted and ran out of the room.

"You think you're very grown up,but you have a great deal to learn." Wendy said angrily as she strode out of the room. Nana II followed her. Jane slammed the door. I went to my bed next to a window and I soon fell asleep.

A sound of someone opening the window woke me up. I saw a shadow on the opened window. It was creepy. Jane gasped as I let out a scream. Jane then closed the window,however,we heard a strange sound. We turned around.

"Hello,Wendy!" a main in red coat with perms and a hook said. In front of him were a man with red cap and a bag alon with other men. Hook and his pirates! One thing that really annoyed me was how Hook could be so stupid. I mean,he must have notices some differences between Wendy and Jane!

Jane gasped as they put her in the bag. Ok,no time to think about that. She put up a fight,however,the pirates were stronger. "Hurry Smee!" Hook shouted. He then noticed me. Uh oh.

He looked surprised but he quickly recomposed himself. He bowed to me. "My apologies Miss,but have we met before?" he asked me. Again that question!

"I think I would have remembered if I had met a codfish." I retorted before gasping and putting hands over my mouth. I don't know what came over me!

Hook also seemed surprised,but that was quickly replaced with anger. "Why you little!" he shouted. "Smee,another bag!" he said and the next thing I knew was that I found myself in a bag.

I felt being thrown. Luckily,I could see what was happening. We were on the Jolly Roger! I saw aeroplanes flying next to us. How come they hadn't noticed the ship!

I heard Jane's muffled cry as she saw Big Ben. Then,I saw it. Second star to the right. As we were closer,I could see many pictures and hear voices. The last one sounded familiar though. I didn't know why.

Suddenly,I could see it. "Neverland!" I exclaimed quietly as we got closer to the island that I've seen so many times.

 **That's it for now! What was that with Hook? Tell me what you think! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thank you again for following my story! If you think you know what's going to happen,don't write it in review. PM me because it would be a big spoiler. I don't own Peter Pan,I only own my OC!**

 _Last time_

 _Second star to the right. As we were closer,I could see many pictures and hear voices. The last one sounded familiar though. I didn't know why._

 _Suddenly,I could see it. "Neverland!" I exclaimed quietly as we got closer to the island that I've seen so many times._

 **Present  
**

I watched in awe. Neverland looked just like in the movies! I couldn't believe it.  
I saw Jane was next to me.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan!" Hook said as we were close to landing. I felt Jolly Roger stop and we were on land once again. Actually,it was more sea. Even though I was excited,I was also afraid. Then I remembered what happened in the movie. Peter Pan will save us,right? 

**Hook's POV  
**

I cackled. This time,my plan was going to work for sure. "This is simply perfect. Yes Mr. Smee,with Wendy and that girl as bait… We shall lure Peter Pan to his doom! Summon the beast!" I shouted as I hit the deck with my hand.

I couldn't help but wonder. That girl,the one that called me codfish,she seemed familiar. Maybe Pan knew her. 

"Yes,sir Captain,right away!" Smee shouted as he held a bucket with garbage. He then started singing.

"Oh,yohoho,another plan,to try to capture Peter Pan! Captain Hook's a brilliant man!" I smiled at that. He's right after all. 

"Who else can think of the perfect crime? And bumble and fumble it every time!" I got angry. That doesn't happen! I shouted at Smee angrily as he dropped the bucket. Perfect. The octopus will come any minute.

 **Nancy's POV**

I heard singing. That must have been Smee. That part was hilarious. However,then,I heard a voice.

"Set the first bait!" Hook shouted as I felt turned around. Oh no! It was supposed to be Jane! No time time to think about that. How do I get out of here? I could see the shadow of the octopus. I heard a voice again. This time,it was a boy. I grinned as I realized that it was Peter Pan! 

"I didn't know codfish could talk! Did you Tinker Bell?" he asked. I chuckled as Peter Pan teased the pirates. Idiots! Finally,Hook sighed.

"Come down here boy,I've a little something for you." He said. "A present for me? Aw,you really shouldn't have." Peter Pan answered. I noticed that both of them spoke with American accent. Déjà vu.

"Call it a token of me affection. You see,it is a certain friend of yours and someone that you might know." I was confused. I knew he was talking about Jane,but why me? 

"Who?" he asked. "Wendy." Hook said. Peter Pan was angry when he heard this. "Let her go Hook,you blackhearted scoundrel!" he said. I couldn't see what was happening. Luckily,I knew it already. Wait,if I'm here,then… Oh my god!

"You want her? Ha! Well,go and get her!" Suddenly,I began falling. I screamed. I could feel the cold water. Great. I'm doomed! I wish I had better life. Let's just hope there's a heaven. 

I suddenly felt someone's arms holding me. I breathed as I was in the air again. I heard a rooster call right behind me. That means… Peter Pan saved me! 

"Did you miss me captain?" he asked. "How did you escape the beast?" Hook asked in disbelief. From where I was,I could see what was happening. I saw an octopus in the air. This was one of my favorite parts! 

Tinker Bell dropped the octopus. I couldn't help but start laughing. Octopus got rid of Hook's pants. His underwear… Was with pink hearts! Octopus then started pulling him as poor Smee just watched. Now this was the part where Hook was a baby!

I laughed even more when Smee sat on a plank as Hook did gymnastics with the octopus. It then launched him at Smee and they were both in the air. Pirates ran out of the way as they fell through the door to the inner part of the ship. I could hear cats and chicken. Poor them!

This was hilarious! " ,be a good fellow and fix the plank… SO I CAN MAKE YOU WALK IT!" Hook shouted as poor chicken and Smee got out and pirates ran again. Then Hook got out and boy,he was _really_ mad. 

I heard someone laughing as we were moving again. "Easy,does it Wendy? You should have seen Hook's face when I.." he said as he opened the bag. I got out only to find myself looking at the boy with red hair in green tights and with green hair.

I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. The boy looked at me strangely. He came forward,trying to observe me better when I slipped. I yelped as I fell. Luckily,the boy quickly pulled me up. He kept looking at me. 

I felt a bit embarrassed. I never liked when people stared at me. I motioned to the bag on the right on my hand. He got the message and started opening it. "Ow!" he shouted as Jane punched him. Poor guy. He hid under the rock and then he flew up again. 

"Peter Pan?" Jane asked. "You two are sure not Wendy." Peter said as he rubbed the place where Jane hit him. Then,a little girl with wings showed up. She wore a short green dress and her blonde hair was in the bun. 

"Tinker Bell?" Jane asked again as she observed us. "Oh,I get it. I'm dreaming. You're not real." She said. I had to disagree with her. This was real. Suddenly,we heard a noise.

"Huh?" Peter asked as a cannonball flew to us. I pushed Jane out of the way. "Look out!" Peter shouted as he then pushed me. We looked up to see a very cranky looking Hook.

"Pan,you double-crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!" he shouted. I sighed.

"Well,technically,he's not a man,so…" I started as I saw Peter grinning at me. "Come and get me you old codfish!" he mocked as Tinker Bell showed her tongue to Hook. I laughed at their antics.

"Come on,we gotta fly out of here." Peter said as he took Jane and my hand. How was he going to fly? In the movie,he could because it was only Jane but… There were two of us!

He started flying as Tinker Bell sprinkled him with pixie dust. Probably to make him stay in the air with both of us. Hook threw another cannonball at us. 

"Wait,what are you doing?" Jane asked as we got away. "If you're not Wendy,who are you?" Peter asked. "I'm her daughter Jane!" she responded. "Well if you're Wendy's daughter,you're gonna love it here!" he said.

He then looked at me. "And who are you?" he asked. "I'm Nancy." I quickly said. "Well Nancy,you're gonna love it here too!" Peter said as he showed us Neverland. We went through the rainbow,Skull Rock and the Indian village. It was amazing! 

Peter had to save Jane from the mermaids though. I laughed as they got splashed from the water. They deserved it though. "Hey,this is great. You two can stay here forever!" Peter said as Tinker Bell pushed Jane. She was falling and screaming. Peter laughed. It wasn't funny! Luckily,he caught her in time.

"She did that on purpose!" Jane exclaimed. "Aw,she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me." He did have a point,though. In the first movie,three girls were after him! "Oh really? How very nice for you.." I started as he dropped me in the Hangman's tree. I was a bit scared. I slided down and fell on the bed just as Peter caught me. 

"That was fun,huh? Lost Boys,fall in!" he shouted as he put me down. The Lost Boys appeared They were all dressed in animal costumes. Jane saw Tootles. "Oh careful! You're going to fall!" she exclaimed as she and Tootles fell on the bed. "Sound off!" Peter said as The Lost Boys introduced themselves. They then did their greeting. "Ew…" Jane said. I had to agree with her. I never really liked it.

But then,I remembered something. Hook told Peter something about me. Why did he and Wendy ask me if we had met before. I snapped out of my thoughts as everyone started shouting about playing the game called ' _Treasure Hunt'._ Jane explained to them how she had to go home. She left. I had to see if she was okay. I gave Peter and the Boys an apologetic look as I went after her.

 **Hook's POV**

 **"** Smee!" I shouted as Smee came. "Oh,my back." I complained as Smee massaged me. "Now you just forget about old Peter Pan." "Perhaps you're right." I answered. "It's all in the past. Like when he stle my treasure. And then laughed in your face. Or today,for example,tricking that sea monster into pulling down your pants. Right in front of the entire crew too." I repeated after him angrily.

"We've got to find him!" I said. "And how about that girl?" Smee asked. "What girl?" "The brunet one,Captain. She called you a codfish in front of the entire crew!" I fumed as I realized that he was right. That girl reminded me of someone,I didn't know who though.

I panicked as I heard an octopus. It gave me a tissue. Why do I have the worst luck in the world? "No sooner do I rid myself of that cursed crocodile… And now this!" I complained as I climbed up the mast. Luckily,Smee made him go away. "At least the crocodile had manners." He said. I took my red coat.  
"Blast that scurvy boy! This is all his fault." I said as I put it on. "Mr. Smee,pipe up the crew." I told him as I held him. "We're going ashore to find Peter Pan and that girl!"

 **Please tell me what you think. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm here with a new chapter. Unfortunately,you all know what day is it and that school starts for two days. I will be able to update only on weekends,or more specifically,when I don't have to study. I don't own Peter Pan,I only own my OC!**

 **Nancy's POV**

I panted as I ran through the forest. I was following Jane. Well,that was until I lost her out of my sight. That's what happens when I decide to take a break.

I remember when I was little that I used to wonder why did Jane want to leave Neverland. I mean,it's an awesome place. When I think about it better,do I want to stay here or leave the island?

Neverland was everything that I dreamed of. The place where I could go to in my dreams. Besides,there weren't Nazists who wanted to kill you with your stupid bombs. I shuddered at the thought of them. 

When I was at school,teachers often scolded me. At the meetings with my 'family',they said that I was immature and childish. They did have a point though. I didn't do all of the homeworks. Well,that happened because my 'family' refused to buy me the books for school. I used to share the books with Isabella.

There was one teacher that knew my family though. He was a maths teacher. He always asked me what was going on in the house. I appreciated his worry. One time,he saved me from the bullies in the hallway. I tried to forget that day but no luck. I wonderedwere him and Isabella okay.

I yelped as I bumped into someone. I fell on the floor as I found myself staring at Peter Pan. "Are you okay?" He asked me. Something was weird though. He yelped. I was the one who fell on the floor!

I quickly shrugged it off as I took his hand. "Yeah,thanks." I said. He smiled in relief. "Come on." He said as he took my hand. We saw Jane with her raft and the other things. She seemed to be checking things that she needed.

"Two oars…" she said as Peter flew up. "Hey Jane. How come you want to go home so bad?" He asked her. "I have to get back to my family." Jane answered. "Why?" Peter asked. I watched as they talked with Peter always asking why.

I grinned at the sight. That reminded me of my mother and me back when I was 5! I always asked her that question.

"Because! That's why!" Jane snapped as coconuts fell out of her hands. I wanted to tell her that but then I remembered that I shouldn't annoy an already cranky Jane. Peter and I watched as she stared at the sea. Peter sighed.

"Well,you know,you can't get home that way." He said. "I've got to try." Jane answered. Now,I didn't really understand her. But then again,I knew what happened in the movie.

"You've got to try to get yourself killed?" I asked at the same time as a person next to me. I realized that it was Peter. Jane blinked in confusion,however,she didn't answer. "Well.. It was nice meeting you Peter Pan. Duty calls." She said as they shaked hands.

"Nancy,are you coming?" she asked me. I shook my head as I didn't want to drown. She sighed as she went to the raft. Then,just like in the movie,it didn't last long and Jane found herself in the water.

Peter flew to her. They talked as Peter then took her in his arms and flew away. I sighed. Where did they go? I mean,I know where,but how do I get there? Great,now what?

Then I remembered. Maybe Tinker Bell could help me! I found her in the bushes. She didn't really look happy to see me. Well,it was worth a shot.

"Tinker Bell,could you please lead me to where Jane and Peter went?" I asked hopefully. She stomped with her foot as she turned her around.

"Please Tink?" I sighed. "You know,if I don't go there,I'll never learn how to fly. That means I'll have to stay here forever. I'll have to live with Peter and The Lost Boys…" Tinker Bell looked at me shocked as she flew away. Well,that went good. Now to find hem. I ran after her.

 **Hook's POV**

We were finally on land. I stepped out of the boat. "Step softly,you worthless dogs! Set your sights for Peter Pan!" I shouted as all of the pirates looked at me. "Oh goodness,haven't we searched the island a thousand times before?" Smee asked from behind me. Seriously?

"I beg your pardon,Mr Smee?" I asked angrily as I turned to face him. "Uh,I said that,uh… Searching for Pan is,um,uh… Fun galore!" he stuttered.

I sighed as I hit myself on a forehead. That guy is really a blabbering idiot! "There'll be no rest until we have that boy in irons!" I exclaimed as I went forward. _'And hopefully more information about that girl.'_ I thought as I heard Smee yelp from behind me. He must have tripped on the boat. As usual. What an idiot!

 **Here you go. Again,if you think you know what's going to happen or something about Nancy,don't write it in review. PM me. And please review. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to post this chapter before school for all of you because I was bored. I don't own Peter Pan,I only own my OC!**

**Nancy's POV**

Tinker Bell led me to where Peter and Jane went. The Lost Boys were sitting on a log. Cubby was eating popcorn.

As soon as he saw me,Peter flew down to me. "Sorry because we left you." He said sincerely. "It's alright,Tink showed me the way." I explained. He looked surprised. "Really Tink? That's very nice." He told her. She turned her back to us. I chuckled.

"So,what are you doing?" I asked Peter. "I'm teaching Jane how to fly." He responded. "Do you want to learn it too?" I nodded eagerly. Peter smiled as he lifted me up the rock to where Jane was standing. He then lifted her in the air.

"Oh no,Peter! I really don't think this will work…" Jane exclaimed as she fell on the rock. "Your turn Nancy." He said. I was afraid a bit. I didn't want to end up like Jane. "Um,you can teach Jane first…" I started but he already lifted me up and I soon found myself next to Jane. That hurt.

"This is ridiculous. I can't fly! Nancy can't fly either!" Jane said. "Well of course you two can't,but I can! I guess I'm just smarter than you." Peter stated as he turned his back at us.

"I highly doubt that." Jane answered. "Braver." Peter retorted as he looked at us. "Maybe?" I asked as he grinned. He showed his muscle to us as Tink bounced on it. "Stronger!" I laughed. Jane put her hands on her head. "Oh,yeah,that's it." She said sarcastically.

"Well,then it must be my good looks." Peter said as he flew next to us. I rolled my eyes. I forgot that Peter could be vain sometimes. "Or maybe you're full of hot air." Jane stated. "Yeah,like a balloon!" I exclaimed.

Peter fell on the side of a rock. "Hey! Look,anybody can do it. Tink?" he said as Tink flew to The Lost Boys.

"Yeah! All it takes is faith,trust and uh,something else." They said as they were in the air. "Pixie dust?" Jane finished lamely. "That's it!" Cubby exclaimed as he accidentally hit the other Lost Boys.

"Okay,Tink,let them have it!" I remembered what happened. "Um,can Jane go first?" I asked as Peter nodded. However,Tink refused to cooperate. After Peter convinced her in a similar way that I did,she agreed. 

She started sprinkling Jane. Actually,she was exaggerating. When she finished,Jane's hair was full of pixie dust. Tinker Bell smirked in satisfaction. Boy,if she knew what was about to happen..

"ACHOO!" came from Jane as she sneezed at Tink who went flying. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I ducked. I looked up to see Peter also dodging it. However,The Lost Boys weren't that lucky. Tink hit all of them and went flying somewhere. We all laughed at what happened.

 **Hook's POV**

Me and my crew were sneaking through the forest when we heard laughing. "Odds fish,what's that?" I asked as we listened. We came to the bushes. We could see Peter Pan and his Boys. Those two girls were also there.

"Okay,Jane." Pan said as he circled the girl with a dirty blonde hair on the rock. The brunette one was next to them. "Don't even think about it!" the girl,Jane,warned. "Um,Peter,maybe it's not a good idea…" the other girl started,however Pan ignored her. "Ready or not!" he shouted as he pushed Jane.

She was screaming as she fell. The Boys tried to catch her,however,no luck. She fell in a hole. "I thought you said you had her." The boy in a bear costume said in confusion. Pan flew down with that girl on his back as Jane came up with a book on her head. "Oh,how will I ever get back home?" she asked sadly.

I grinned. This was perfect. "So,the girl can't fly,yet she wants to go home. Smee,do you know what this means?" I asked. "Six more weeks of winter?" he asked hopefully. Idiot! Why do I have such a stupid crew? "No,you imbecile!" I exclaimed as I shoved him.

However,at that moment,I saw something. The other girl,who was next to Pan,brushed through her hair. I could have sworn that I've seen something red in it! Again! Those were red streaks! Now it's getting interesting…

I looked at the girl. I need more time,more proof. "We'll get my treasure and the boy…" I said as we went away.

 **Nancy's POV**

"Hey,what's this?" Peter asked as he took Jane's notebook from her head. "Oh,give that back. It's my list! Things to do,places to be… Important things!" Jane exclaimed. Peter put it on his head and then took it off. He frowned.

"Huh? That stuff's no fun. No wonder you can't fly!' he said as he flew away. He had a point though. Jane shouted for him to give it back while he and The Lost Boys threw it around. What was I going to do? Suddenly,Slightly threw me a notebook. What now?

Without thinking,I threw it to Peter. Jane glared at me. Oh god why? They kept doing this for a minute. "No,stop it! This isn't funny!" Jane bellowed as Peter kicked the notebook. He had a good kick though. Back at school,boys weren't as good as him. Once,I kicked the ball and it went flying on a roof. They weren't happy…

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a burp. Oh my god! Cubby already swallowed it! I knew that Jane was going to hate me for this,but I started laughing. I had to hold for Peter not to fall down. He was laughing as much as I did. The Lost Boys were also laughing. However,Jane was mad.

"This is just a game to you,isn't it? Well,I'm tired of playing!" she shouted as she came towards Peter. I backed away a bit. It's smarter not to deal with a dragon Jane. Peter looked guilty. "Gosh Jane,we didn't mean to make you mad!" he and I exclaimed at the same time. Again? What was that? 

However,Jane didn't care. "You're just a bunch of silly,ridiculous children!" she retorted as she threw a rock at Peter. I didn't know why,but I felt a pain on my shoulder. "Ow!" I exclaimed quietly as Nibs and Slightly turned to look at me confused. We shrugged it off as Jane said something shocking.

"And I especially don't believe in fairies!" she shouted as we all gasped. "Goodbye!" and with that,she went to the forest. "Oh yeah? Well good riddance!" Peter retorted as he glared at her. He then looked at me. I gave him an apologetic look as I ran after her again. It's better for her not to be alone anyway.

 **Peter's POV**

Nancy gave me an apologetic look as she ran after Jane. I wasn't mad at her though. We didn't mean to anger Jane. Even though I was angry,I wondered if they were okay.

I don't know why,but ever since I met Nancy,I feel like I've known her all my life. It's really weird. I hope that nothing's going to happen to them. If something happened to Nancy,I wouldn't be able to live with it. I never felt this way and,it's really confusing. Then again,when she bumped into me and fell,I felt a slight pain. I wish I knew why.

"Uh,Peter?" Cubby asked as I turned to look at him. "I think there's something wrong with Tinker Bell." He explained as I got down next to the others. Tink really looked bad and concerned. I hope it's nothing serious. It can't be that bad,right?

 **That's it! If you know anything,PM me. Please review! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Nancy's POV**

It was dark. Everywhere. When I went after Jane, I thought that I could actually catch up with her. Now I see how wrong I was. I've been stuck here for hours. Circling the exact same tree in the forest.

I was never good at navigation anyway. One time, Isabella and I were going to school and we tried to find a shortcut…

 _"Hurry up Nancy!" Isabella shouted as we ran across the street. I could see gray clouds in the sky. They said that it would rain today. I spotted something as we ran. "Isabella!" I said as I pointed to the path next to us._

 _"Maybe it's a shortcut!" Isabella exclaimed as we ran that way. It ended up leading us in a forest. "This way." I said as we ran straight ahead. We saw bushes. As we went through them, I could sense that something was on my leg. As I got out, I saw that it was a snake! I screamed as we ran away. Luckily, it was gone._

 _"Great, now we're in the middle of nowhere!" Isabella complained as we got out of the forest. We've never been in this part of Miami. "Nancy, next time, I'm the navigator." I sighed as I looked around. This wasn't going to end up well…_

We managed to get to third class. The principals and my family weren't really happy about that. Justin took that as a chance to beat me again.

I shuddered at the memory. Suddenly, I felt something wet drop on my hand. Then, it started raining. Great, just what I needed. I ran as I looked around for a shelter. I hid under a huge tree. Then, I heard a thunder so I quickly got out of the way.

Why did this have to happen? I never asked to be in this movie in the first place. Not that my life was perfect and that this was bad, but I didn't know why was I here. I wish someone knew.

Then I remembered. The Indians! Maybe they hold the answer! I waited for the rain to stop and then I started running in the random direction, hoping that this was the right way.

***

A few hours later,I got to the Indian village. It took me a while to find the right route because I got lost. As I entered ,I saw a girl who was dressed in yellow and looked like a Native American. That must be Tiger Lily! As soon as she saw me, she looked surprised and ran somewhere. I felt a bit awkward. Five minutes later, the Chief came. "Hau." He said and put his hand up. I did the same.

"What brings a young girl like you here?" he asked as he stared at me. I was embarrassed. "Um, great Chief, I'm not from here. I know this may sound crazy, but I came from another world and I have no idea how and why. So, I thought, that you might know." I finished.

He didn't look shocked. "Let me tell you." He said as he led me through the village. The other Indians looked at me in shock and fear? I didn't know why.

We sat in the middle of the circle. "What's your name?" The Chief asked me. "Nancy." I quickly said. "Nancy, you do and do not come from another world." He said. What did he mean by that?

"We can't tell you the whole story." He said sadly. "Why not?" I asked, a disappointment evident in my voice. "What's the problem?" the Chief sighed. "The problem is in you, Nancy." I looked at him shocked.

"You may think that this is real, but deep inside, you're confused. You can't decide whether this is a dream or reality. The rest is up to you. The sooner you decide, the better it is for you."

The Chief then gave me small sack of something with a rope. "Take this,you might need it." I took it carefully. "What is it?" I asked. "Pixie dust." "Thank you." I said as I got up. The Chief and Tiger Lily also got up and we got out of the village.

I tied the rope with a sack around my waist. The Chief then wished me luck and went away. However, Tiger Lily stayed. I pulled out a bit of pixie dust and sprinkled it on me. I thought of something happy, however, I was still on the ground. Why couldn't I fly?

Tiger Lily then came to me. "The sooner you decide, the better it is for you." She said as she went away. I was shocked. I never heard her talk! Not counting her failed attempt of calling for help. I shrugged it off as I went into the forest again.

What did they mean by that? The next thing I knew was that the darkness took over.

 **Peter's POV**

The Lost Boys and I were at The Hangman's tree. Slightly tried to figure out what was wrong with Tinker Bell. I was worried.

"It looks kinda bad." Slightly said as he measured Tink's temperature. "Kinda bad? Kinda? Oh it's hopeless! Poor Little Tinker Bell!" Cubby cried as I listened to what Tink was saying. Actually, I was _trying_ to listen. I couldn't hear anything!

"Hey! Put a cork in it!" I exclaimed as the others shushed Cubby. I nodded as Tink talked. However, this wasn't good.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock. "What did she say, Peter?" Nibs asked. "If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies… Tink's light's gonna go out." I answered as the others gasped.

"Well, let's just go and make her believe!" Cubby shouted as he held a rod. "Hang on a minute." I said as I took it from his hand and hit him in a head with it. I threw it away.

"You can't just make somebody…" I started, however, I felt a pain in the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. What did Nancy say back there? Oh yes! "Holy crap!" I shouted as the others looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind. The point is as I said, you can't just make somebody believe in fairies…" "But we believe!" the twins exclaimed. "Yeah, it ain't hard for us." Cubby said.

"That's it!" I started, however, the others asked me "What about the other girl?" "You mean, Nancy?" they nodded.

I stood there for a moment, thinking. Nancy was a good person, I could tell that, but, at the times, she seemed to be afraid and doubtful. Maybe this would help her!

"We gotta make them one of us!" I stated. "But they are girls!" The Lost Boys complained. "You want to help Tink, don't you?" they nodded.

"We gotta do it!" I exclaimed as we did our greeting. "Don't worry, Tink, we'll save you." I told her as we got out of the hideout.

 **It just gets more confusing! Please review. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for waiting, but I'm here with a new chapter! We are about three or four chapters away from the end. But there will be a lot of drama! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

 **Nancy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of cigars. It was gross! What happened to me? I touched my head and I sensed something. What the hell?

I opened my eyes. I could tell that I wasn't on land because I was on someone's back! I quickly noticed that the guy had a red coat and perms. Captain Hook! He was walking through the forest and he didn't seem to notice that I was awake.

Out of all people, did he have to take me? Why not Jane? _"Because he has a deal with Jane you genius."_ said a voice at the back of my head. I shook my head. I can't think about that now. I have to get out of here!

But how? I can't exactly do it without him noticing and I do NOT want to meet his crew. I sighed as I started kicking him in the stomach with my legs. He groaned in pain, but he didn't drop me.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear." He said as he chuckled. Since when was he Michael Myers? "Let me go!" I shouted as I kicked him again.

"No way my dear, finders keepers." He mocked me. "Why do you want me anyway?" I asked as I gave up. "I'm just taking back what's mine." He commented. I didn't understand him and I didn't want to find it out.

"I'm sorry, but I guess it had to come to this!" I shouted as I used all my strength to kick him with both my legs and arms. He yelped in pain as he dropped me. Finally! I quickly got up and made a run for it. I could hear footsteps behind me. He would catch me again!

What was I going to do? There were trees, but they were all too high! I spotted the one that had low branches and I quickly climbed as fast as I could. Three minutes later, Hook ran next to the tree with an angry look on his face. I flinched. It was a bit scary.

"I'll get that little brat for this!" he shouted angrily as he went further into the forest. I sighed in relief as I waited for a few more minutes. I got down as I ran I don't know where. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I started screaming.

"Got you!" Hook shouted as he held my hand. However, he quickly covered his ears because of my screams. "What is it with you girls and your screaming?" he asked in disbelief as I ran yet again.

This time, to my relief, I ran to a boy in a bear costume. Cubby! "Nancy!" he exclaimed. "Peter, I found her!" I heard footsteps and all of The Lost Boys were around me. Then I heard a rooster call. A boy with red hair flew down in front of me. "Nancy! Good that we found you!" Peter said. Why was that? "Would you help us find Jane and then we'll tell you everything." Nibs explained. I nodded as they grinned. "Come on!" Peter said as he put me on his back and we were in the air again. It was beautiful.

We looked for Jane, however, no luck. "So, Nancy… Why do you want to leave?" Peter asked me. I was surprised. "I never said that I wanted to leave." I said softly. "Well, that's great." Peter answered happily. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because it's boring without you two." He retorted.

"What about the mermaids? I mean, they always fawn over you because of your good looks!" I said jokingly. "All girls are like that around me!" he exclaimed. I laughed at this. "Whatever."

Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Peter Pan!" Jane shouted. The next thing that I knew was that Peter and I landed. I remembered this part of the film. As Peter explained everything to her, I couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if Tootles hadn't blown in the whistle? Maybe it doesn't have to happen!

"You two need to act like a Lost Boy!" Peter exclaimed in the air. "Tell us what to do." Jane said. Wait, what? Peter did his rooster call as I saw Jane glare at him slightly before the Twins took her hands.

"Well, to be one of us…" they started. "Yes?" Jane asked as I felt someone take my hand. I saw that it was Tootles. I smiled even though I was a bit nervous. How was this going to be?

 _"We like to dream all day…"_ they sang as we were walking on the log in the middle of the night. I laughed a bit at the lyrics. I always wanted to do that!

 _"And then, at night we play! We swing on limbs of trees, till we wake up the bees!"_ Wait a second. Bees? Oh my god! The next thing I knew was that we were running away from the angry bees.

 _"These are the things we Lost Boys do!"_ Ok… We managed to get away from them.

Next morning, all of The Lost Boys were in the mud. Jane swang on rope, however, she soon found herself in a mud. I giggled as she sent me a glare.

"Come on, Nancy!" Peter exclaimed as he flew next to me. "Um, no thank you…" I told him. "There's no for an answer!" he said as he took me by his hands. I tried to break free but it didn't work. Then I was falling, and the next thing I knew was that I was in the mud.

Well, it wasn't that bad… _"These are the things we Lost Boys do!"_

After that, we swang on the trees, played with elephants and did a lot of other things… It was really fun! I was a bit creeped out after seeing the lion though.

Peter, Jane and I were on a log that was on the river. We were having so much fun. "Dare you to explore that cave!" Peter exclaimed. "Bring it on!" I retorted as we laughed and sang.

 _"These are the things we Lost Boys do!"_ Peter flew up as Jane and I went down and into the water. We got out and found a place that looked like a cave. Inside it was an open treasure chest! We found it!  
If only I remembered what was going to happen next…

 **Here you go! So they found the treasure! What is going to happen next? I'm warning you guys. Brace yourselves for the chapter after the next one! I've been waiting for so long to finally write it! Please tell me what you think! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I had school, homework… I took the chance to update. In this chapter, the drama starts. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

I couldn't believe it. We found the treasure! I was happy. Jane seemed to feel that way too. A huge smile was all over her face. I looked at her. "The treasure!" we exclaimed.

"We found it…" Jane started, but immediately stopped. Why? She took out something that looked like a whistle. Oh crap! How could I forget? "Jane?" I asked her as she seemed to be in her thoughts.

She looked at me, then at the whistle. Before I knew it, she threw the whistle in the water. I waited for a second and then quickly put the whistle in my pocket. Tootles didn't need to find it now and I really didn't want to see Hook again.

"Hey, you two, you did it!" shouted a voice that was familiar. Peter then flew in front of us. "Lost Boys! The girls found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave!"

The next thing I knew was that The Lost Boys swang and jumped in the water as Jane and I laughed. Peter put a crown from the treasure chest that was too big for him on his head. I found it a bit funny.

"Attention! Fall in!" he ordered and the Lost Boys went into a line. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasures…" Peter stated as he held a sword in his right hand. 

"I now proclaim you two, Jane and Nancy, the Lost Boys!" Wait a minute. Lost Boys? Peter must have noticed a look on my face because he corrected himself. "Uh, I mean The Lost Girls!" 

I couldn't believe it. I actually get to be a part of the group! I always dreamed of that back in Florida. I snapped out of my thoughts as Peter looked at me. "What's wrong, Nancy?" I smiled. "Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfect!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"Let's hear it for girls!" The Lost Boys chorused. The next thing I knew was that I was wearing a violet head costume with ears, Jane was wearing the same as mine, only it was white in color and we were dancing and singing.

I laughed as we climbed up a tower which consisted of Lost Boys. _"These are the things that Lost Boys…"_ Peter started, however, Jane cut him off. I smirked. _"These are the things that Lost Girls…"_ Jane started when I cut her off.

"No, no." I stated as we started singing again. _"These are the things we all do!"_ I couldn't help but started laughing. The way we were all standing on the tower was hilarious! Jane was up, then me, Peter held one of the Twins and the others were next to us while Cubby held us. It was awesome. What could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, I heard whistling. Damn me and my mouth. But wait. Didn't I put the whistle in my pocket? I quickly looked down and saw that I put it in the one that had a hole in it. How could I be so stupid? I hit myself on the forehead as Jane realized what she had heard.

"No, wait! No! Whoa!" she exclaimed as we all fell down. Jane and I quickly took our costumes off as I saw a lot of people coming into the cave. The Pirates.

 **Peter's POV**

Pirates came into the cave. The next thing I knew was that they threw a web over The Lost Boys, catching them. I suddenly felt ropes on my arms. "Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to take them off. I saw Hook coming down with Smee.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nancy going to the chest and putting something in her pocket. What was she doing?

I was brought back to reality by Hook's voice. "It's time for you to meet your maker, Peter Pan!" he exclaimed as I still tried to break free. It was useless! I heard Nancy and Jane's shouting. 

"Sorry, no can do. And thank you, milady. I couldn't have done it without you!" Hook stated. I was shocked. What was he talking about? "Jane?" I asked in disbelief as pirates caught me.

"Not Jane. The other one. I believe that her name is Nancy." Hook answered as I looked at her in shock. She betrayed us! But why would she do that? I thought that we were friends! I didn't know why, but the fact that it was Nancy who helped Hook hurt more than the possibility of Jane doing it.

"Daddy's proud of you!" Hook exclaimed. So that's why? She's his daughter! No wonder that this was all just a trick!

"What are you talking about, you bastard!" I heard someone shout. "No wait! You said no one would get hurt! You gave your word!" Jane exclaimed. She was in this too?

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word." He stated as he locked my cuffs. "I promised that I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head." He continued as he put his hook under my chin. I glared at him.

The next thing that I knew was that I felt a pain in the head as Hook took one of my hairs. "Ow!" I exclaimed. However, I heard someone else also shouting like me. What the? "This is the one I won't harm!" Hook said as he threw it in front of Jane and Nancy.

"Here, you keep it. The rest of him is mine!" he shouted as the pirates ho held me captive laughed. "I didn't do it, Peter! I never agreed to this. Neither did Nancy!" Jane exclaimed as Nancy looked at me.

"Don't bother, Jane. Especially not you Nancy! I never thought that you would do this. You are traitors! You lied to me! And because you Jane don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is going out!" I retorted as they dragged me towards the boat.

I heard them muttering something. "No, Peter, we…" Nancy started, but didn't continue as I glared at her. We started going away and towards The Jolly Roger.

"We'll save you, Peter! We will!" Jane stated as I turned away. "My dear, no one can save him now!" Hook exclaimed. He was right though.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shouting. "Don't be so sure, you blackhearted scoundrel!" The voice retorted as I turned to look back in shock. Nancy was standing there, looking angrily. Did she say that?

Jane pulled her by her hand and they ran into the forest. I sighed as I turned away, starting to think about what would happen next.

 **Nancy's POV**

Jane and I ran as fast as we could towards The Hangman's Tree. After me insulting Hook without thinking, Jane managed to get me to start running. Tinker Bell's life was at stake!

"Tinker Bell!" Jane exclaimed as we got in. However, we were too late. "It's true." She said in sadness as she took Tink in her hands. I felt sad. Tink may have been jealous and sometimes not the nicest person, but she didn't deserve this. Jane put her on the bed.

I found myself walking to the room where Peter was lying in the first movie. Why did this have to happen? Hook ruined everything. Peter now hates us, but I have a feeling that he hates me more because of that glare. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was stabbed by someone back then.

I found myself crying. I didn't care though. After a while, I saw a light. I saw Jane looking in shock as Tinker Bell flew in front of her.

"Tinker Bell!" I exclaimed happily as she looked at me with a smile on her face. She came to me and then hugged my neck. I laughed with tears still coming out.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Jane exclaimed as Tink hugged her. "Wait until Peter…" she started and that was when I remembered. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed at the same time as Jane said "Oh my gosh, Peter!"

Suddenly, I felt a pain all over the front part of my body. It really hurt! I groaned in pain as Tink and Jane looked at me surprised. I quickly explained to them what happened. Jane seemed confused, however, Tink had a knowing look on her face. Did she know what happened?

"We better go. Peter needs us." Jane stated as we went out. "Yes! Rescue mission!" I exclaimed as Tink and Jane nodded. Tink sprinkled us with pixie dust. Jane started flowing, however, I was still on the ground. Why? What was wrong with me? Tink and Jane must have noticed the problem. Jane took my hand and we started flying.

"We better be quick." Jane said. _'Hold on, Peter. Here we come!'_ I thought as we flew to the Jolly Roger.

 **So, Nancy and Jane to the rescue! I can't wait for the next chapter. I've been planning to do it for years! Some questions will be answered and there will be a lot of action and drama. Brace yourselves guys! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it guys! Everything is going down in this chapter! I can't believe that we actually got to this part! Thank you for your support and following! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

**Peter's POV**

I watched the pirates with disgust as they pointed their swords and blades at me. I was hanging from a rope with an anchor tied to my back. The pirates were thrilled to see us finally captured. It took them a long a time, after all. I was wondering where Nancy was though. I haven't seen her ever since we arrived at the ship.

"Look at him, Smee." I could hear Hook talking to Smee. "He's just like that girl, Nancy. Nothing but a child. And I loathe children!" he stated. 

Wait, he said just like that girl? And Nancy wasn't here so… I didn't know if Nancy was innocent, but I knew for sure that Hook tricked us. How could we be so stupid?

"Cut him down!" Hook shouted. The next thing I knew was that I hit the deck with The Lost Boys gasping. It really hurt. I looked up to see Hook watching me with a smirk on his face. However, it quickly disappeared. Why?

"You know what, Pan? I feel sorry for you." he started. I was confused. What was he talking about? "Really? You got what you wanted. So why would you feel sorry for me?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Because you two never got to have a proper goodbye. You hurt her." Hook said with a smirk on his face again. I was fed up with his games.

"Who are you talking about?" I demanded angrily. Hook gasped. "Oh, I can't believe that you don't know. Has she ever told you? Why, I'm talking about your sister of course, Pan." 

The whole ship went silent. Even the pirates were confused. The Lost Boys looked at me in surprise, however, I could have sworn that I've heard Slightly and Nibs say how they knew it. I was surprised myself. That codfish must have seriously hit his head somewhere!

"I don't have a sister. Pan has no family!" I retorted, but it only caused Hook to start laughing.

"Harsh words, Pan. What would she say if she could hear you? You're wrong. You do have a sister! And, to tell you, you're so much alike in many ways. I should have recognized those eyes, that grin and that codfish remark earlier! What's even better, you're the same age! Twins to be exact." Hook stated.

I looked at Hook in disbelief. "How can I know that?" I retorted, but my voice gave me away, which caused Hook to grin, he knew that I may have believed him. He took out his sword and started walking around.

"You see, Peter Pan. That night, when I thought that I could kidnap Wendy, in hopes of getting rid of you once and for all, I found someone else…" Hook started, but I didn't listen to him as I zoned out. Was it true?

"However, enough talking. Any last words, boy?" Hook asked as he finished his speech. "Let The Lost Boys go!" I retorted. "Oh, they'll go, right after you. One by one, off the end of the plank!" Hook exclaimed as he and Smee pointed to the plank while I glared at him.

The pirates laughed as they pushed me at the plank. I tried to go back, but they pointed their blades at me. I looked at The Lost Boys. "Be brave lads. Don't let them see you cry!" I exclaimed as I held my head up to show some dignity. They looked at me and quickly turned around. I could hear sobbing.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan!" Hook shouted as the blades were closer. No way that I was going to do that! I tried to break free from the anchor, but it didn't work. Hook cackled as he watched me. This was the end. However, we all heard voices which made me smile in relief. I couldn't believe it!

 **Nancy's POV**

"Not so fast, you old codfish!" Jane exclaimed. "Or you'll have to answer to us!" I added as we held for the ropes. The Lost Boys started cheering at seeing us.

"Nancy! Jane!" Peter exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Good heavens! Run! Run for your lives! It's… two little girls." Hook mocked us as he and his crew started laughing. Seriously?

Tink appeared next to us. "Tinker Bell, you're alive!" Peter said happily. "Oh, and look, Captain, a fairy too." Smee stated. I looked around and saw Hook's key.

Jane whispered something to Tink and she went flying to Hook. She started distracting him as Jane took pirate's knife out of his mouth. I got down too, just as she freed The Lost Boys.

"Don't just stand there, you fools! Get the girls!" Hook exclaimed as Tink managed to get into his coat. The pirates ran after us. "Destroy them!" they shouted.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as we all started running. They were still close to us. I bumped into something and found myself near the fat pirate with a pink shirt. He had a huge blade and a black moustache.

Without thinking, I took out the dagger that I found in the cave, however, due to him having more experience, it fell on the deck of the ship. What now?

I quickly kicked him in the most sensitive place. He started shouting in pain. "You call yourself a pirate?" I asked him without thinking. "No, I'm angry!" he retorted. "Sorry, gotta go." I said as I put the dagger in my pocket and ran towards the others.

We found the treasure chest and saw that the pirates were quickly advancing on us. Tootles threw a diamond that hit the pirate and fell into the sea. The pirate jumped after it.

Now, I didn't really understand how could they be so stupid. Why would you commit suicide because of a diamond? But then again, those are pirates we are talking about.

The pirates looked in shock as we smiled at each other and took the slingshots in our hands. We threw the treasure in the sea while the greedy pirates went after it. I laughed as I heard many splashes.

After we finished, I saw how Tink knocked Smee in the boat. I laughed. "The key!" Jane exclaimed as she looked at the now unconscious Hook. Apparently, he didn't watch his head as Smee has told him to do so.

"Nancy! Go and get it!" The Lost Boys and Jane encouraged me. "Um, I don't think it will work…" I started but they won the battle. I sighed as I went to Hook, hoping that the guy won't wake up.

Just as I touched the key, Hook's eyes snapped open. I screamed as his hook got my hand. Why do the villains find the worst time to wake up?

"I've had just enough of your childish games!" Hook exclaimed as I fell on the floor. I quickly got up and climbed up the mast just as Hook tried to stab me.

I looked down. "Nancy, look out!" Cubby shouted as he pointed up. I heard an evil laugh. Just as I looked up, Hook's hook passed me. I backed away in surprise which caused me to fall down. I could hear someone gasp as Hook came closer with an angry look on his face. 

Why did I think that I could do this? I'm such an idiot. "Give up, girl." Hook said. Jane should be here, not me! Now, Hook can just finish me off.

Suddenly, I saw Tink flying in the air and waving with her hands. She looked at me. I looked at her as I shook my head. Tink glared at me as she pointed to Hook. All right, I'll do it.

I didn't know why, but I felt a wave of confidence brush through me as I stood up. "Not a chance!" I retorted as I stood up.

"You'll never win Hook, and you know it!" I said as I said Wendy's signature sentence and backed away. Tink sprinkled me with pixie dust and I started falling. I looked up to see Peter looking anxious as Tinker Bell flew next to him. I knew I could do this. For the first time, I wasn't afraid. However, I saw their faces change to shock as we heard Hook shouting something. "She's just like you!"

I started thinking about what The Indians said. The sooner I decide, the better it was for me. It was up to me now. If the others could believe, I could do it too. This was real. The pirate just tried to kill me. I believed that this was real. I believed in Neverland, The Lost Boys and I would always believe in Peter Pan!

Just as I was about to hit water, I stopped falling. I could fly! I felt happy as I flew around the ship. I could hear The Lost Boys, Jane, the pirates and Tinker Bell cheering. I finally flew down to Peter who had a huge smile on his face.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Now, I'm really offended." I said jokingly as we laughed. I unlocked his cuffs and we flew up in the air. Everything ended up pretty well and I was really glad because of it.

Suddenly, I felt Peter pushing me. "Look out!" he exclaimed as I saw Hook flying on a rope towards us. The next thing I knew was that Hook was on the other mast while holding Peter by his hook.

"Damn it! I wanted to catch you, but, oh well. What I really want to know is how you're going to get your brother out of this one!" Hook said as Peter glared at him. What was he talking about? It wasn't time to think about that now though.

Without thinking, I took the dagger out of my pocket. "Game's over Hook! Sayonara!" I exclaimed as I threw the dagger at the rope where Hook was holding for. It cut the rope and Hook started falling and screaming. I sighed. Looks like throwing rocks at the trees while walking away from school payed off at least once.

"Hey, Captain! You forgot the anchor!" Peter exclaimed as he threw the anchor that he was once tied to Hook. Hook caught it and fell into the sea while breaking the ship along the way. I flinched. Poor guy. Peter and Jane flew to me as we watched Hook come out again, but this time, he had a company. The Octopus started chasing him while breaking the ship.

I could see The Lost Boys jumping off the ship. Hook hit the bucket and danced off with the remains of bucket as his skirt. I started laughing uncontrollably. This part always made me laugh until the tears came out!

The Octopus advanced on him as the ship sank. "Help me, please!" Hook shouted. "You know the rules, Hook. A good captain always goes down with his ship!" Peter exclaimed as he took off his hat and Jane shrugged.

One thing bugged me a bit though. Since when was Hook a good captain? "Well…" I started. "Gotta deal with it!" Peter and I said at the same time and we all started laughing.

"I don't want to be a good captain!" Hook cried as the Octopus grabbed him. The ship finally sank. The pirates in the boat were looking at the water just as Hook came out and flew in the air. "Smee!" he shouted as he did something that reminded me of ballet in the air. I mean, he even had a matching skirt!

He fell into the boat just as the Octopus looked at all of the pirates. Well, it looked like the Octopus finally got its dinner because the pirates started screaming and going away in the boat as it went after them.

I watched the sight as I realized something. Captain Hook was gone.

 **Hope you like it! I was thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not sure. It would be like the television series. The New Adventures of Peter Pan and Peter Pan and The Pirates are the options. Please tell me which one should, why or should I even do it! And please review! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own Peter Pan, I only own my OC!**

"Hook is a codfish! Hook is a codfish!" The Lost Boys chanted in the boat and cheered as Peter, Jane and I flew to the rock near. The night came on the island. Peter and Jane let out a call of victory.

"Come on Nancy!" Jane exclaimed. "You can do it!" Peter encouraged. And, to my surprise, I could do it and we all did it together.

"Let's hear it for Jane and Nancy! The one and only ever Lost Girls!" The Lost Boys exclaimed as Jane and I landed. "Thank you, thank you!" Jane said and bowed as I laughed.

The Lost Boys then did their famous greeting. Jane then did it. I did the same, knowing that we were group now and that we managed to save each other. It was great!

I looked up to see Peter looking a bit sad. "What's wrong, Peter?" Jane asked. "Well, you can fly, so you can go home now." He said as he sat.

"I can go home now." Jane said in realization. The Lost Boys looked really sad. Cubby even started crying in Nib's ear! I laughed at that. Just as they hugged, I saw The Twins coming towards me. "What about you?" they asked me.

"I never actually had a home." I said softly as I hugged them. "But that means you can stay with us!" the first Twin said. "Yeah! We're not the only Twins here anymore!" the other one exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" I asked them in confusion as the others turned to look at us. "You heard Hook." Cubby said while rubbing his head. 

"You and Peter are twins!" Slightly exclaimed. I turned to look at Peter whose face was filled with shock. "That old codfish must have made it up." He said as he shrugged it off.

"I don't think so." Jane said as she looked at us. "Yeah, you really are similar. Except for the hair and Peter is a bit taller." Nibs stated.

I started thinking. That must have been the reason why Wendy and Hook asked me if we had met before. Because I looked like him!

Then again, there were times when we would speak at the same time. And the sudden pain, one that happened just as Jane threw the rock at Peter.

"I can prove it to you." Jane said as she started marching towards me because she's seen Peter's doubtful face. "Nancy, head down." She ordered as I sighed and did what I was told.

After a while, I looked up and saw the others still looking at me. "It doesn't matter. Hook must have made it up. Let's just forget about it. Besides, I think I would have remembered if I had a sister." Peter said.

I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, but I realized that he did have a point. Hook could have made it up. The other part of me, the stronger one said how Hook helped us. That it was true. I decided to trust that other part. There were far too many coincidences anyway.

What made me feel a bit sad was that Peter denied it. But then again, he was a boy that would never grow up. He lived here for many years, only for one girl to waltz into his life, and Hook to start claiming that they are related. He had absolutely no reason to believe him.

"Peter…" I started as I came towards him. "No! I never asked for this! I didn't want Hook to create this problem!" he said with a bit of anger in his voice so I flinched and backed away.

"Anyway, miss, it would be my pleasure to escort you back to London!" he exclaimed as he bowed to Jane. I looked around, knowing that this would probably be the last time that I see this island. A tear fell down my cheek.

Suddenly, I found myself in the air. We all started flying away. Peter was first, then me, Jane, Slightly and the others. By the time we got to London, it was still night. Jane gasped as she ran out of her room and hugged Wendy.

I smiled at the sight. Danny then came out of his room. Jane started telling him and Nana II a story. "Hook took us to Neverland! He wanted to feed us to the giant Octopus!" she exclaimed. "We saw Tinker Bell. And you know what? Hook actually helped us." That surprised Danny.

"How?" he asked curiously. "Thanks to him, we know that Nancy has a brother!" Jane stated as Danny looked at me. "Peter Pan!" he exclaimed as he hugged me. What I really wanted to know though was what he was thinking.

 **Wendy's POV**

I entered Jane and Nancy's room as the wind blew through the open window. I looked through it. Was Peter here?

There was no sign of him though. I shook my head in disappointment as I started walking away. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like shushing.

I quickly returned to the window. Then, Peter flew up to me. I gasped in surprise. "Wendy?" he asked me in disbelief. "Hello, Peter." I said warmly.

He came closer to see me better. He looked down in disappointment. I've already seen that look. I should have realized it before!

"You've changed." He said. "Not really. Not ever." I said as he looked at me. Suddenly, a ball of light flew up.

"Hello, Tinker Bell." I said happily as she looked at me. She sprinkled me with pixie dust and I was up in the air. Peter smiled.

"Madam." He said as he bowed. I laughed and curtsied. "Goodbye Wendy." He said as he put his hat on his head and flew away.

"Goodbye Peter." I answered. Jane, Nancy and Danny entered the room. "Look! It's Peter Pan!" Danny exclaimed happily as I took him in my arms. "I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan." Jane said as I Iooked at Nancy whose face was filled with sadness.

Suddenly, we heard something and looked down. "Daddy!" Jane exclaimed as we went to hug Edward. We were finally reunited.

 **Nancy's POV**

I smiled as I saw the family hug. I felt tears coming out. I wish I had one. I started walking away. It was quiet.

Why did I think that my life could change? Sure, I had a great adventure, but I always ended up alone. Even my so called brother rejected me. I started crying as I sat down. 

Suddenly, I saw the light coming out of the sack that I received from the Chief. When I opened it, I saw a scroll!

I quickly began reading it.

 _Dear Nancy,_

 _If you're reading this, you've already accepted that this is all real.  
Now you can know the truth. A long time ago, a pair of twins was born. Three days later, one of them mysteriously disappeared. The other one grew up and eventually escaped. Many years have passed for him, but for her, only twelve years have passed. The Indians waited for the girl to turn the same age as the boy so they could bring her back for them to reunite. And that's what happened._

I finished reading it. Everything was clear now. I came from this world. We were twins after all! That didn't really matter anymore though because apparently I'll never see Peter again. I couldn't blame him. I knew that there must have been a reason for this. I sighed as I watched the stars, wondering what I was going to do.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Peter watched as the family reunited. "Come on Tink, let's go…" he started but she cut him off. **"** _We can't go!"_ she exclaimed as she pointed to a figure walking away. Peter looked better only to realize that it was Nancy.  
 _  
"Talk to her! You can't just leave her!"_ Tink bellowed. Peter raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?" he asked her.

 _"Because she's your sister!"_ she exclaimed. Peter shook his head. "No, she's not. You really believe in what Hook said?"

Tink was annoyed. " _Because it's the truth. Why don't you believe?"_ she asked, only to look at him in disbelief as it hit her.

 _"You're afraid! That's why!"_ she said as Peter looked away. _"I can't believe it! You're afraid of accepting her!"_

"Stop it Tink!" Peter retorted as he glared at her. Tinker Bell shook her head in response. She flew away as Peter sighed.

He flew down to Nancy, who was holding something in her hands. "Um, hi." he said awkwardly as she looked at him.

"Hi." she responded quietly as he sat down next to her. "Why are you here?" Nancy suddenly asked him. "Well, I came to check if you were okay…" he started as Nancy eyed him suspiciously. "And Tink told me to talk to you." he added quickly.

"Why? You said it yourself that you don't believe in what Hook said." Nancy stated. "Do you believe?" Peter asked her. She nodded. 

"The Indians explained everything to me." She said as she showed him the scroll. Peter looked at it in confusion and that was when Nancy remembered that he didn't know how to read. She sighed as she read him the words. 

To say that Peter was shocked was an understatement. Tink watched their conversation from behind. "Now, the question is, why don't you _want_ to believe." Nancy said as she looked at him, waiting for an answer.

After she persuaded him, Peter told her the story of how he escaped from his parents and when he returned, he found another boy in his bed with the window closed. 

Nancy looked at him surprised as he finished. "I guess you didn't want to believe Hook either." Nancy said as he nodded.

"I'm sorry about it, but there's no point crying over spilt milk. What happened happened. It's in the past!" she stated.

"What about you?" Peter asked, wanting to change the topic. "Me?" Nancy asked as she looked down. "Well, there's not much to say. I always had a stupid life, and that's it."

Peter shook his head. "You're not telling everything." She looked at him. "How do you know?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

Nancy then told him her story with tears in her eyes. "They abused you!" a voice shouted as both Peter and Nancy jumped up. Jane was standing there, looking angry.

"How could they do that?" she asked in disbelief. "They always treated me that way." Nancy said as if it was no big deal.

"Well, they won't be able to do that anymore!" Peter exclaimed as he took her hand. "Where are we going?" she asked him confused.

"Where do you think?" another voice came from behind as they turned to look at Wendy, Edward and Danny coming towards them.

"I'll miss you Nancy!" Danny shouted as he came to hug her while crying. "Hey, don't cry little one. We'll see each other again, won't we?" she asked as she soothed him.

"Just promise me something. Take care of your sister!" she said. He nodded, a huge grin on his face. Wendy hugged her.

"You finally know where you belong. Go!" Wendy whispered to her. "Thank you, Wendy." Nancy said as the tears came out.

Jane hugged her. "I'll never forget you. Thank you!" she said with sadness in her voice. Nancy smiled at this. 

After saying goodbye to all of them, Tink sprinkled Nancy with pixie dust and she started flying. Peter took her hand.

"Come on, Nancy." He said as she looked at him. "Friends till the end?" she asked. "You mean twins." He corrected her as she smiled.

"Let's go home." And they did. Second star to the right, and straight on til Neverland.

 __

 **And that's it! I can't believe that I'm done with this story! But I'm doing a sequel! It will be based on 'The New Adventures of Peter Pan'. I'm really looking forward to writing it and I already wrote one episode! For those who suggested 'Peter and the Pirates', please don't be mad because I already had an idea of how to incorporate Nancy in the sequel! Maybe I will be doing both of them after all! So guys, keep a lookout for 'The New Adventure' that's coming soon! Please review and see you in the sequel!** _  
_


End file.
